Sneak
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: Fang is back from crystal stasis and goes to apologize to Serah for the trouble she and Vanille caused everybody. Serah forgives her in a rather unconventional way. Sexdevious!SerahxFang. Eventual SerahxFangxLightning. Yuri! One-shot!


**A/N: Well, hello peeps! Yes, another infuriating fic-but not to worry! It's just a one-shot. My good buddy E.G. Syzslak came up with a prompt late last night and said something along the lines of: I'd like to see devious!Serah with Fang, as Fang apologizes for putting everyone in l'Cie mess, Serah forgives her..in an unconventional way ;D so I just had to hop on it! I had to guys! You understand, right? I will be moseying to my fics, I will, and I'll try not to start all these new ones! But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**FFXIII**

"There you are," Fang happened upon the younger Farron sister in the kitchen. After having talked to Lightning, Snow, and all the others about their return from crystal stasis, Fang was warmly welcomed into the Farron household. She'd been told that she and Vanille could stay with the siblings, an offer Fang readily accepted. Everyone had settled down eventually and turned in to go to their own homes after much celebration. Now, on day 2 of their residence with the sisters, Lightning had gone off to the market and Vanille had tagged along with her. Fang slept in for too long to go with them, but Lightning had assured her through a voicemail that Serah would be home to take care of anything she might need.

Fang had yet to meet the younger sibling. Serah hadn't been able to get away from an engagement she'd planned with team NORA to meet Fang and Vanille with the others, but Fang had talked to Lightning about her and she sounded like a very sweet girl. She was also the one Fang and Vanille had gotten into trouble so long ago, the _reason _that they'd all been dragged into the l'Cie mess in the first place. Fang wanted to meet the girl and apologize for that, first and foremost, since she was responsible for the whole thing. _Funny thought, hmm. _Fang pondered. _Everyone fell into this because of Serah-it all circles around her. Poor girl deserves an honest apology._

Fang smiled warmly as the girl at the sink paused to glance over her shoulder to look at her. "Serah, right? You must be." Fang nodded to the girl's head. "With your matching champagne locks and all." Serah smiled in turn, delighted, and flicked off the sink before turning around to greet her, wiping her hands off on a paper towel that she tossed into the trash beside her.

Serah took half a moment to look Fang up and down. _Charming smile, veridian gems_, _sculpted body and the sexiest bedhead you'll ever see. _Serah recalled her sister's description with a wry, welcoming smile. "You must be Fang."

Fang grinned at the recognition coming from a girl she'd never even seen before. "What gave me away?"

_The sexy-husky accent? _"Claire's been telling me a lot about you," Serah admitted, smiling warmly as her eyes sparkled. "She speaks highly of you."

One perfectly slender eyebrow arched above a cloudy jade iris, as amused disbelief colored Fang's voice. "Really? The Commander spoke of me...in _good _terms?"

_She mentioned that you're fun to tease. _Serah recalled. _Which is always a good thing in my book. _Fang leaned against the smooth marble counter beside her and the action tilted her arm more evidently into Serah's view, where Serah spotted a gaping maw tattoo. _Tough girl, huh? _"Mhmm," Serah refocused her distracted gaze upon Fang's face and nodded once. "She did! Called you a '_swish_ing, flying, beautiful powerhouse of death on the battlefield' if I recall correctly." Serah quoted.

"She said that?" _Aww! Soldier-stone does have a heart underneath those slate-hard layers of-wait a minute... _"Beautif-?" Fang was cut off as Serah continued on, seemingly mindless of Fang's intrigued question.

"Also went on raving about your ceaseless talents; 'oh, how the woman works magical wonders with her hands, twisting, flicking, pumping, stabbing, thrusting, twitching, and shimmying.'" _Whoa! _Fang's other eyebrow shot up to join her first. _Lightning talked to Serah about that? _"How talented you are with your spear, of course." Serah nodded, smiling innocently. "She said she really admires you for those skills."

_Getting awful close to dangerous content in the stories we're telling Serah, aren't we, Farron? _Fang was bemused. The little sister in front of her seemed so cheerful and innocently happy-she reminded her a lot of Vanille in that sense and Fang found herself taking a liking to the cute strawberry blond, twirling so adorably in her little skirt and high, skintight, sexy-naughty stockings that ended just under her short, see-through black lace on the edge of a schoolgirl skirt that-_Whoa, Fang! _Fang caught herself eying up the girl and promptly returned her eyes back skyward to Serah's face, where the girl was obliviously smiling away happily. _Watch the eyes, girl. This is Lightning's sister. _**Sis-ter.** _Bad Fang._

Fang's distracted eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by Serah, who could barely stand to hide the self-satisfied smirk from tugging at the corners of her mouth. Fang coughed lightly into her fist before coming back around to her rightful thoughts. _Remember, Serah's the one you've got to apologize to. _"Hey, Serah..."

"Hmm?" Serah's eyes were doing their own roaming as she checked Fang's clothes for access points.

"Before we get to know each other any better or anything-" _Before we get to know each other better? You sound like you're hitting on her! Strikes, Fang, get it together! _"I just wanted to apologize to you, Serah."

A delicate pink eyebrow lifted at the statement. "Apologize?"

"Yes." Fang grimaced. "For everything. Vanille and I-me mostly-we pulled you into the whole l'Cie mess and involved Lightning and Snow in it too. I'm sorry for everything it caused."

Serah's eyebrows scrunched down and she took a few steps to cross the kitchen over to Fang, frowning slightly. _Martyr complex? Like Claire's? They __**are **__similar, geez. No wonder Lightning bonded so well with this one. She's not only the sexiest thing on legs I've ever seen, she shares all of Claire's emotional issues too. _

Standing directly in front of Fang now, Serah grabbed the flap of one side of Fang's coat and tilted her head up so she was looking into the warrior's face. "Fang," Serah started, tugging at the material of Fang's coat. "You know I don't hold what happened against you. None of us do."

"I know, but-"

Serah shook her head and tugged on Fang's outer black jacket again. "Gimme." She demanded, already pulling it around Fang's arm. Fang didn't know why Serah wanted her jacket, but she obediently complied and spun a small circle to let Serah take off the rest of the garment. Serah appreciated the view on both sides and only _just _stopped her jaw from dropping at the sight of Fang's _generous _chest through the material of her clinging shirt-which was quite _tight_ around the top. Fixing her expression by filling her mouth with words, Serah continued. "And no but's-everyone's forgiven everyone and there are no hard feelings. Not here, anyway." Serah took one of Fang's hands into her own and stared down at the attractive, long fingered wonder in her own palm. _I never thought a hand could be beautiful until I -knew- Claire. Fang's hand looks beautiful too. _Serah played with Fang's fingers absently.

"Well..." Fang had a hard time dropping something so quick, but Serah seemed insistent upon this and to persist otherwise would just upset. "...okay. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or unsettled when I'm here, right? Because I realize this was-_whoa!_" Fang abruptly choked as Serah lifted her hand and slipped Fang's pointer finger _into _her mouth. She suckled on the finger for a minute while Fang looked up at her in alarm and Serah smiled softly through her administrations before pulling Fang's finger out a moment after and chuckling softly.

"You have long fingers."

Fang was completely bewildered and looked at the innocently smiling little shy girl in utter confusion as Serah proceeded to pluck up her other hand and bring it to her lips as well. "Uhh..." Fang winced as she slipped in her pointer finger of that hand too and started sucking at it. "S-Serah," Fang stuttered, so beyond confused at the girl's 'cute' actions and the meaning as to what Serah was doing this for. Not to mention how incredibly devious it looked to have Serah's face puckered and sucking around her-_Whoa, Fang! _Fang warned herself again. **Sis-Ter! **"What-what're you doing?" Fang was tempted to take a step back, but she didn't want to offend the girl or anything if this was something innocent..._ innocent. Right. Lightning's sister is sucking on your finger like it's a popsicle. Verry innocent._

Serah took a few seconds longer to give this finger as much attention as the first one had gotten before she pulled Fang's hand from her mouth and set it down by the side of her leg gently, like putting down a teacup. "It's a Farron-Family-Welcome!" the girl chirped cheerfully, not seeming to notice or think anything wrong of her actions.

"A..."

"Farron-Family-Welcome!" Serah finished again chipperly. "To welcome you into our family, we suck your finger to symbolize the wholesome joining of you-to-_us_! It's one of our family traditions."

Fang's eye twitched. _See, so...so it __**was**__ innocent..._ "Heh..." Fang chuckled nervously. "And I thought we were friendly in Oerba, just with our hugs and kisses..."

"Oh!" Serah jumped happily. "We do that too!" Before Fang could fully comprehend what was going on, she had a Serah Farron nestled into her front, resting her head sideways in the crevasse of her boobs. And before she could adjust to that, Serah tilted her head back and stood on tippy toes to kiss Fang full on the lips. It wasn't exactly a peck, but she didn't stay long enough for it to be a real kiss either. Pulling away, Serah smiled up at her with that air of innocence that trailed around her like a deceptive cloak. "Welcome to the family, Fang!"

Fang resisted reaching up to touch her lips as Serah looked up at her with bright, shining eyes and a happy grin. "...Thanks." Fang still looked uncertain as her eyes scanned the little Farron nervously.

"Phew," Serah fanned herself a little. "It's pretty hot in here, don'tcha think? I'm feeling a little warm myself." Serah started unbuttoning her top, her top that was already a low-dipping V-neck where the first button was centered right in the middle of her chest. Fang was mesmerized. She couldn't help it. The girl seemed so very oblivious to the reaction her 'innocent' actions were having on Fang that it seemed almost unrealistic that one could attain _this _level of purity, so high they didn't even notice their sexy actions when they took them.

Serah paused, however, on the second button and looked over at Fang, some sort of realization seeming to sink in. "Oh, wait..." Serah started closing over her top again to hide the young, small chest that was slowly being revealed. "You _like _girls, don't you? Claire said you did. I shouldn't-it was rude of me to-"

"No, no!" Fang protested, walking right into trap laid out for her. "It's your house, yah? And it's not like I haven't seen a chest before you know-I have a little sister figure too and she's well-endowed. If you're hot and you want to walk around like that..."

Serah smiled sweetly and ran her hands up Fang's arm, raising goosebumps where her featherlight touch scraped. Fang didn't even recall when the girl had grabbed her hands again. "I'm okay like this." Fang struggled to keep her eyes straight and up, away from the girl's widely open blouse that revealed the tops of her small chest perkily. It wasn't that Fang was too overly impressed with Serah's small set or anything-and she wasn't perving out on the poor girl (_Lightning's sister)_, but there was something just...alluring and tempting her to check out Serah anyway. The way the girl seemed so innocently to flaunt about was astounding. And did she know she was sending chills up Fang's spine with that playful little hand movement along Fang's arms? _E-dennn. _Fang cursed silently. _What is she doing?_

"You know, Fang." Serah started talking to her. With Fang's eyes forced straight, she didn't catch the other girl's stare below her where Serah was talking to that impressive chest of Fang's. "I _really _don't hold anything against you, you know."

Fang was desperately commanding the fine hairs on her arms to stop rising at Serah's sensitive touch and focusing on not looking at the girl; she still hadn't noticed where Serah's eyes were caught. "Yah," Fang swallowed thickly. "So you've said..."

"But you don't believe me." Serah pointed out, hands pausing their movement low on Fang's forearms.

"Uhh..." Fang was finding this a lot harder to focus than it rightfully should be. What was Serah talking about? Something about grudges, but what?

Fang nearly jolted out of her skin as she felt Serah's hands leave her forearms to descend down to her hips instead. Serah chuckled at her jerky movement and followed Fang when she took an accidental step back. "Shh, Fang." Serah giggled, pulling the Pulse woman close against her once more and returning her head to the comfortable crevasse between beautiful breasts. She started to sway a little; the gentle dance a good excuse to keep Fang close.

And it _was _quite comfortable. For both the girls. Fang gnashed her teeth together, struggling to keep the mantra in her head. _Light-ning's sis-ter. Light-ning's sis-ter. Bad, __**bad**__ Fang! _

That's precisely when Serah proceeded to haywire her mental mantra by curling her hands up under Fang's shirt. "Gahh!" Fang finally consented to look down long enough to fix her hands on Serah's shoulders and try to shimmy away, lightly pushing back to keep Serah from her. Serah was stubborn and persistent and didn't take well to being pushed away.

In a shove with a strength that surprised Fang, Serah pushed Fang back and, combined with her own momentum away from the girl, Fang was shoved back until her back hit the wall to stop her from falling backwards. In a flash so quick that Fang hadn't been able to follow, Serah was on her, pinning Fang to the wall with her own body. Her hands were at Fang's shirt collar and, with a mighty yank, Serah was ripping the material in two forcefully. "Whoa!" Fang gasped, not sure whether Serah's display of sudden strength or current actions surprised her more. She reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulders. "S-Serah, what're you doing? Let's-Let's calm down here, okay, think this out..." _Sis-terrrrr._

"I've thought about it," Serah told her, looking up at Fang and nodding earnestly. "You're incredibly sexy, Fang, and you remind me a lot of Claire. What's not to like?" Serah moved in again to peel at the ripped shirt, but paused and looked up again at Fang's face. "Unless..." Serah's face fell into a heartbroken pout as her lower lip trembled. "unless you don't find _me _attractive..."

Fang was protesting before she even had control of her mouth. "_No_, that's not what I meant, Serah! You're _very _attractive-quite a sexy catch-"

Serah's face broke out into a smile once more and she lifted herself on her toes again to capture Fang's mouth, which she started massaging with her own lips with the best of care. Fang couldn't help it, she groaned into the contact and her hands left Serah's shoulders as she cupped the girl's face instead. Fang barely noticed when the split shirt was taken from her and fluttered to the ground, so taken as she was with Serah's lips. _Damn_, the girl could kiss. She must have had a lot of practice somewhere because Fang was positively thrilled with the talented, various ways Serah kept her mouth moving against her own. _Almost like the way Lightning does, minus a degree of aggression. _The thought stilled Fang for an instant. _Lightning._ Fang's eyes popped open to roll down to the girl almost thrown on her body. _Lightning's sister._

_Oh, Maker. _It was the last thing she wanted to do, but Fang's hands moved down to Serah's shoulders again and _gently_, but firmly pushed the frisky girl away once more. "Serah-" Fang had to take a moment to catch her breath and resisted a shudder as she felt Serah's light fingertips scrape down her sides. "You're beautiful, Serah, and I find you very...very..." Fang faltered as she felt the younger girl's hand slide into her pants and rub over her sex through her underwear, which was going to need to be changed now anyway. She closed her eyes tightly and reached for Serah's arm. "Serah!" Serah didn't stop massaging Fang through her panties and Fang's ragged breath was quickly growing into a pant. It took all Fang's willpower to yank the girl's hand up and away from her aroused sex.

Serah pouted, catching Fang's eye when the older woman found enough courage to open them. "Why're you so set on ruining my fun?"

"Serah-listen," Fang's breath was slowly returning to her. "I think you're great, Serah, and _full _of surprises for sure, but I...your sister and I-we kinda hit it off on the l'Cie journey right? And I-I _like _her, ya know? Kinda don't want to screw that up by...screwing with her sister...no matter how attractive I think you are or how much I'd like to...hit it off with you."

Serah cocked her head at Fang. "Claire? Trust me, Fang, she wouldn't mind this." Serah started sliding her hand back to Fang's waistband, but Fang stilled her hand with her greater strength. Serah sighed heavily as she looked back up at Fang with an exasperated, sorrowful look. "What? I told you Claire would be okay with it. What's wrong?"

_Guhheee! _Fang exhaled shakily. She wasn't quite as sure as Serah seemed that Lightning wouldn't be disturbed with what was going on her. Searching her mind desperately for an excuse, Fang was grateful to hit upon one. _Snow! _Yes, Snow! Cheating on Snow with his girlfriend was a no-no. "Serah," Fang drew up her breath, inhaling sharply-which flooded her senses with Serah's fresh scent. The girl smelled of honey and vanilla, untainted. "Aren't you _straight?" Supposed to be, anyway._

Serah looked at Fang and quirked her head to the side quizzically. "Of course I'm not straight. What would give you that idea?"

Fang blinked as her eyebrows lifted down at the smaller girl. "Uhh..." _is this a trick question? _"Snow?" Fang asked, wondering why this wasn't more obvious.

"_Ooh_." Realization flooded Serah's dreamy eyes and snapped her out of her momentary stubborn one-minded-focus. "_That's _what keeping you hesitating? Well, you don't have to worry, Fang. We broke up." The hand wiggled in Fang's grasp again to return to previous activities.

Fang kept her still, _again_, though that was hardly what she wanted to be doing. "So now you're gay?"

"Mhmm." Serah nodded absently. "Claire showed me."

Fang's grip on Serah's hand went limp abruptly and Serah's hand took another nosedive into her pants. Fang blinked, feeling a little dizzy as she stared at the younger Farron, who's mouth opened up into a warm smile at Fang's stare. Fang stuttered. "L-Lightning showed you?" _What does that even mean?_

Serah's fingers were suddenly caressing her again through the damp cloth of her panties and Fang inhaled sharply as Serah rubbed against her. Fang's back hit the wall again as she felt movement sliding down along her legs. She glanced down in alarm to see Serah pulling down her tight jeans along her smooth curves. She hadn't even noticed when the girl had started in on the belt, much less undid her pants enough to get them off! _Holy Maker, she's sneaky! _

Serah only smiled innocently before dropping in front of Fang to hook her fingers around both ends of her jeans and pull them cleanly down all the way. Fang accidentally whimpered when Serah's hand left her center to remove her pants, but the girl's smile only grew at the soft noise and she looked up at Fang with more than just a hint of mischief in those dazzling gray-blue eyes. "Patience," Serah purred, licking her lips in such a way that Fang found herself staring again. Serah was already lifting one foot at a time so she could discard to jeans and push them out of the way. Within seconds, she was standing back up again and Fang felt the younger girl's body and warmth press against her as Serah reached up to bring Fang's head down to her. Fang felt Serah's fingers slide back to tangle into her hair as those delightful, tasty lips found hers again.

Serah's right hand slid down over Fang's cheek to caress the soft skin there as she desperately made out with the warrior. Lips mashed as both girls struggled to resist a moan, wanting the other to give in first. Serah cheated first and bit down on Fang's bottom lip, successfully eliciting a suppressed groan from the older woman's mouth. She smiled into the kiss and returned her focus to massaging those luscious lips. Serah's tongue flicked out and ran over Fang's bottom lip. She tasted blood there, where her teeth had indented and it was..._arousing. _Serah melted herself into the soft contours of Fang's body.

There was a crash somewhere in the house and Serah froze. Her eyes popped open to stare into Fang's gems, who, after hungrily trying to chase Serah's lips back into activity, stopped too to see why the younger girl had halted. Serah's eyes flickered over to the door, where she heard footsteps approaching fast from outside the kitchen. Serah pulled back and grabbed Fang's wrist. "Come on! Get your coat back on, Fang!" Serah kicked Fang's jeans under the table on the way and yanked the Pulse-born back over to the counter, hurriedly thrusting the dark jacket back at her. "Pull it on, come on!"

Fang gawked and gaped around as Serah pushed her back to the counter and took the coat from her again to quickly unravel it, where she forcibly started putting it back on Fang. Fang was at a loss. Lightning was fast approaching the door, no doubt, and now Serah was acting morbidly hasty to slide her back into her clothes. "I thought you said Lightning wouldn't care!"

"I...told her I'd wait for her before we started...talking...about anything."

Fang's eyes widened. "_What?" _

"Eurrrghh!" Serah groaned, pulling Fang's coat around her other arm. "Just button this up, come on already!" The footsteps stopped and the door handle started turning. Fang frantically started buttoning up the coat as fast as she could, faced away from the door as Serah dropped down out of sight behind the long counter. Fang cursed as she spied her jeans under the table, but there was no help for it. Fang _just _got the last button of her coat to close between fumbling, trembling fingers as Serah slid under the sink and the door to the kitchen opened to reveal Lightning _and _Vanille stepping in cheerfully. Fang turned to face them with a forced morning greeting. "Lightning! Vanille! You guys are back..."

"Yup!" Vanille chirped happily, setting down a bag of clothes on the kitchen table. "Lightning took me out shopping and I picked up some clothes for us so we won't have to keep borrowing their stuff!"

_Not like I was complaining 'bout it though. _Lightning eyed Fang in her black suede jacket that was especially tight around the chest area, giving Lightning an ample sample of what lay hidden underneath. She caught Fang's eye and the edges of Lightning's mouth quirked up in a small smile, just for her. Fang looked away and winced. "I've got all the basic essentials. We may still have to barrow some things, but at least we've got our own bras and panties now, Fang. I know Lightning's was a little too snugly-fitted on you." Fang coughed loudly. _Well, I can't exactly give her back these panties anymore..._

_Is that where they're from? _From under the counter, Serah's eyes alighted. _I __**knew**__ I recognized Fang's panties from somewhere! _Hearing the girl cough above her, Serah's eyed the stiff muscles in Fang's leg and wondered at how tense Fang seemed all of a sudden. _Tense and tight all over..._

"Well, you's are gunna be staying here for awhile," Lightning pointed out. "So might as well get you some stuff to make you comfortable."

"Yeah," Fang breathed, still twitchy and rigid. "Thanks, Ligh-" Fang choked as she felt feather-light fingers scrape up the insides of her legs and peeked down in horror to see Serah feeling her up from below and getting awfully high on her leg. Fang's legs snapped shut as she felt the girl come too close to her sex and sent Serah a pained, imploring plea with her eyes.

Serah just smiled sweetly again and mouthed to her, "Relax."

Fang's eyes desperately rose again to Vanille and Lightning, who, thankfully, hadn't noticed her verbal break off and were still in the midst of their conversation. "-gunna take these things upstairs." Vanille finished, nodding as she grabbed her bags. _Yes. _Fang thought, pleading with the Maker for privacy. _Leave, both of you. Please. _Fang tried to stop her eyes from bulging as she felt a thin material slip down along her legs to puddle on the floor and realized in horror that Serah had just slipped her panties off. Fang forcibly kept her legs clamped shut as the young girl started trailing up her fingers along the backs of Fang's legs, willing Fang to open up for her. Fang's legs stayed glued shut and closed her eyes and willed the tingling away, desperately trying to control her body as Serah's 'innocent' little touches set her off.

Vanille was picking up and leaving to their bedroom. Lightning had turned back to her and had that coy little smirking-smile fixed back in place, but she said nothing until the door fully closed behind Vanille. "So..." Lightning drawled, turning blazing clear blue eyes to solely focus on her. "Fang." Fang gulped. "Before you went off to play heroic martyr with Vanille, _we _had some unfinished business we still had to talk about." Lightning's smile resembled nothing of Serah's, who was open, friendly, but a sneaky little devil behind the scenes. Whereas with Lightning, Fang could clearly see the sadistic smirk along the lines of what exactly it was that Lightning wanted to talk about. "That night, Fang. You remember it, right?"

Suddenly, frustrated that her feathery touches weren't working quick enough to pry open Fang's legs, Serah smacked Fang around the bare bottom with both hands and jerked the woman over to her. Fang jumped in surprise and squeaked, but it was exactly the reaction that Serah was looking for. It opened up her legs to Serah so that Serah was able to slip a hand up between before Fang could snap her legs shut again. Fang quivered as Serah laid her hand over her sex and dauntingly traced over her folds. She tried to keep her legs shut tight, but Serah's hand was already resting against her and locked in between her thighs. Fang couldn't reach down to grab the girl's wrist and pull her away without being painfully obvious to Lightning that something was up. "Y-Yeah." Fang stuttered, trying to focus as Serah massaged her folds with the trapped hand and stroked Fang's black curls with the other. "I remember."

Lightning glanced away for a second, perhaps recalling it up herself. "I told you that night, I told you that we would talk about..._us _a little later. The next day, maybe. But we never actually _really _got that chance, after you went crystal and all..."

While she was distractedly not looking at her, Fang glanced down at Serah again to see the girl's sparkling eyes below her. Fang felt one of her stroking fingers position suspiciously and pause. Fang shook her head desperately down at Serah. _No, no, no, no, no. Serah, don't do that. _She mouthed to the frisky little girl. "_No-Serah, don't do that-" _Fang's hips jolted as Serah slipped in and Fang suppressed a groan, opting instead to bite _very _hard down upon her split lip-which almost made her cry out too. Serah experimentally wriggled her finger and Fang fought doubly to suppress the urge to gasp and buck against the intrusion. Fang braced herself on the sink counter in front of her and struggled to keep her breathing even as Serah picked up a slow, methodical pace.

"Yes." Fang gasped, not meaning to sound so breathless. She could practically _feel _Serah's innocent little smile below, radiating from her like a smug, smirking little...! "_Gnrgh!" _Fang breathed raggedly and winced at the groan she'd made. Lightning glanced over at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

One finger became two and Serah picked up the pace. Fang couldn't stop herself from moaning again. "Yesssss." Catching herself, Fang's grip on the counter increased so bad that she could _feel _her fingers making indentations into the smooth marble, but it was the least of Fang's concerns at the moment. Serah was busily torturing her under the counter and Lightning expected her to hold up a painfully deep conversation while the younger one wriggled in and out, drawing Fang with her and making Fang thrust and twitch against her devilish palm as she worked all the good inside of her, building pleasure upon pleasure until-Fang gritted her teeth, her breathing noticeably labored as she struggled to focus enough to give Lightning an answer to her question. "I-I'm fine." _Breathe. _Fang reminded herself. _Just breathe. You can do this. And then you can smack the hell out of that sneaky little devi-_"ngrrff!" Fang winced again, fighting so bad to try to control herself where the master puppeteer still sat below, gloating.

"You're hyperventilating." Lightning pointed out, frowning now and walking over to her. _No, no, no! _Fang couldn't even control her own movements-Serah was the manipulator and master in every way. Luckily, _very _luckily, Lightning stopped in front of the counter and reached over instead of walking around. Placing the back of her hand against Fang's forehead, she checked the Pulse woman's temperature deftly as Fang struggled not to bite Lightning's hand on the spot for having such an evil, devious little sister. "And you're warm."

_No shit, sherlock. _A throaty moan was rising in the back of Fang's throat so bad. _If your sister's hand would just __**leave **__the space between my le-whoa, hey! _Fang quaked as Serah's hand abruptly did just that. Leaving Fang trembling and ready, unsated and fire-hot, Fang whimpered. _Nooo, I didn't mean it-come backk... _

"Hey," before she knew it, Lightning had taken her chin in her hands and leaned across the counter to match Fang's mouth to hers, where the two started a slow, sensual kiss that quickly dissolved into hungry passion. Fang's body was _on fire_. She didn't know why Serah had left her below-the little thing was just _cruel_-but Lightning's new assault on her mouth was _just _as ravenous, if not more and it made Fang start to tremble again, even without the bottom help.

Her tormentor below was quick to rejoin as she saw Fang become preoccupied above. Taking mercy on the poor woman, Serah returned her attentions to the warrior, but it wasn't her hand that attacked Fang this time. No, now Serah lapped at her with her sticky tongue and felt Fang's hips jerk to greet her. Serah's tongue was hot on her folds and she wasted little time before slipping in and granting Fang beautiful relief to her pleasure. Fang felt molten. Between the vicious tongue battle she was sharing with Lightning and Serah's slick tongue greeting her heat, Fang came hard with a scream that was mostly muffled by Lightning's mouth on hers. Weak in the knees, Serah pulled back just in time as Fang's arms gave up supporting her and she crumpled to the ground-to a waiting Serah who caught her in her lap, not letting her head strike the ground.

"Fang?" Lightning hopped over the counter without a second thought as Fang fell and started in surprise as she came upon her sister sitting under the sink, cradling Fang in her lap...Fang who was naked from the bottom down. Lightning took one look at the scene, eyes roving up to Serah's gently blushing face before she smacked herself in the face with her palm, clearly understanding what had happened. "You couldn't wait _an hour _till I got home, Serah? Sheesh."

"I couldn't help it!" Serah's cheeks held a faint blush. "She's just so beautiful, y'know..."

"I know she is, but-guhh!" Lightning sighed. She couldn't _really _hold Serah responsible for those raging hormones running rampant through her body. She _liked_ them most of the time, in fact. Fang shivered softly, curling her legs up as she took the minute to settle her racing heart. Lightning was kneeling down beside Fang too now and softly took the woman's hand into her own. "How do you feel, Fang?" Lightning asked, absently stroking the back of Fang's hand with her thumb.

Fang cracked open tired eyes to look from one Farron sister to the other. Still at a loss for what was going on here, she was surprised neither she nor Serah were on the wrong pointy side of the soldier's gunblade and distractedly wondered why that was. Fang squeezed Lightning's hand, looking over to the Farron she knew better in an attempt to explain. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh, Fang." Lightning hushed. "It's alright. I know how _frisky _and sneaky Serah can be when she wants something." Serah blushed again and waved Lightning off, as if this was compliment.

"I was just welcoming her to the family!" Serah insisted innocently.

Lightning shook her head and resisted rolling her eyes at her sister. "You okay, Fang?"

Fang's eyes shifted between the devious girl who was lovingly holding her head in her lap and stroking a hand through hair to the one that was holding her hand and asking about her health. _I swear, if this is just a dream..._ "I'm okay..." Fang confirmed. "I can think of worse fates than being mauled by two attractive sisters from under the kitchen sink..." she gave a pointed look up at Serah, who blushed shyly again and stroked Fang's hair with those soft, fluttery touches.

"Heh," Lightning smiled and squeezed Fang's hand before bringing it to her lips and kissing the soft skin. "Did you like it, Fang?"

It was Fang's turn to color a little and mumble incoherently. She still wasn't altogether clear on what was going on, but it seemed like Lightning was just fine with the fact that Serah had nearly literally attacked and did her in the middle of their kitchen. Which was...curious. "Light," Fang begged Lightning's attention back down to her.

Lightning shook her head and interrupted before she could go on. "Call me Claire, Fang."

"_Claire." _Fang smiled, liking the way her name rolled in her mouth. "I _do _want to talk to you...about that night... you said we could...but..."

Lightning didn't let the poor girl suffer in her confusion any longer. "I did. I said we could be together, Fang, but that I had to talk to you about something first. That there was a rule." Lightning glanced up at her sister, who was still blushing shyly, all traces of deviousness gone. "I believe you've already met her." Lightning's smile was soft and amused. Her eyes sparkled as she looked down at Fang again. "Fang...I see you're happy to make the acquaintance of my sister, Serah."

Serah continued to blush coyly and lightly grazed a hand across Fang's cheek. "It was nice to meet you, Fang."

Fang was a little embarrassed too. "You too..."

"Anyway," Lightning nodded again once to Serah. "She's the condition. Wherever I go, Serah goes with me. We're together." Serah blushed more fiercely at this, but Lightning seemed unaffected. "So, if you want me, you want Serah too. That's the condition."

Fang figured she should be gawking at this point, but considering... "So... you want me to join you guys? Legit?"

"Mhmm." Lightning pursed her lips. "You _were _supposed to meet under different circumstances, but... what'tya say, Fang? Double cherry chocolate?"

Fang didn't know what to say. Over their journey, she'd certainly fallen in love with this beautiful goddess that was Lightning. To discover that she was taken, by a beautiful girl her sister, and welcomed to join that too...Fang lifted herself up and threw her arms around Lightning's neck. Bringing her face to Lightning's, she kissed the beautiful soldier vehemently, rejoicing in the smooth, warm skin pressed against her, the delicious taste of those lips on hers. _This is Lightning. _Fang told herself. _I'm kissing Lightning. I'm in love with Lightning._

Serah's heart squished for the two as she saw the absolute happiness shining in Fang's face and Lightning's joy that they'd reached such a point. Serah knew that Lightning had fallen for Fang over their trip; she'd told her many stories and a long tale about this fiery, beautiful warrior. Serah loved Lightning and she knew Lightning loved her too-Fang's entry into Lightning's heart filled the space when Serah wasn't there for and she was _happy_ to allow someone else her sister so clearly loved to their family. _Besides, _Serah added silently. _It's not like she's hard on the eyes. _Serah had thought Lightning was exaggerating when she described Fang's beauty to her for the first time, but that was a quick mistake learned-Fang simply _was _that beautiful.

Watching the two kiss and embrace, Serah was happy. Anything that made her Claire smile was a good thing in her book and she was glad Lightning had found someone to fill the space in her absance. It'd be new and different, yes, but it certainly didn't seem like a bad thing.

Eying them both, Serah's eyes fell on Fang's bare bottom again as the woman stood on her knees to hug Lightning. Both were distracted with each other and such a sneak attack wouldn't be seen or detected in time. Serah's mouth quirked back into that innocent, friendly warm smile. _This will be fun indeed..._


End file.
